


Sadist At Heart

by Anonymous



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Torture, Masturbation, Other, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Near murder arouses Alice.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Sadist At Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/5/2012 under a different name and summary.

Alice gets off on the thought of danger. She likes it when she's threatening others with death—her mind recalls when she threatened Zoe with an ice pick. She was doing it for John, but it was still exciting. She likes it when she's on the verge of death (not like she's afraid of it)—like when John almost strangled her on the bridge. She's a sadist and a masochist.

It's not surprising to find Alice alone in her flat at night with the lights off, thinking of nearly killing or nearly being killed, exploring her body in the darkness.


End file.
